SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom
Spongebob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom is a 2008 video game; the fourth installment in the Nicktoons Unite! series. Plot After Spongebob and Patrick get their home invaded by mysterious orange globs, Jimmy Neutron brings them to Volcano Island, where he and the other Nicktoons heroes are planning to save the multiverse once again. However, the Evil Syndicate (now comprised of mostly new members) have to team up since this new threat is too strong for just one force. They all agree on helping each other so long as their worlds are restored. While on the adventure, a giant mech is being built to fight back against the creature responsible for the destruction, and the team must find all of the pieces (a taco from Invader Zim's world, a ghost energized battery from Danny Phantom's world, a metal atom from Jimmy's world, and a tiki head from Tak's world) to power it up. Eventually, the mech is finally completed and the Nicktoons band together to face off against the perpetrator, Globulous Maximus. During the fight, the villains have a "change of heart" and abandon the heroes into space with the creature. It's here that Globulous isn't actually evil, but a misunderstood space being who was unhappy with who he was. After eating a bunch of krabby patties, he becomes happy and changes his identity to "SpongeGlob", defeating the Evil Syndicate in the process. Thus, the multiverse is saved once again, and all of the worlds are restored. References to Jimmy Neutron series In the game, there are two playable characters from the series. Those being Jimmy Neutron (naturally) and Beautiful Gorgeous. Each of them have their own special abilities and combat weapons. Jimmy has a head contraption (similar to the Brain Drain 8000) that can turn enemies into atoms, while Beautiful can stun enemies with a megaphone by making them fall in love with her. Jimmy is only playable in two sections of the game, in Bikini Bottom (Dump City) and Retroville (Retroland). He is paired with Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) and Dib (from Invader Zim) in the respective levels. Concept art shows that Jimmy was going to help Spongebob in the first boss fight, but the idea was scrapped. Beautiful Gorgeous is playable in three sections of the game, in Bikini Bottom (Downtown), Zim's Town (Zim's House; which is a boss level), and Amity Park (Fenton Underground Site; also a boss level). She is paired with Spongebob, Nicolai Technus, and Tak (from Tak and the Power of Juju) in the respective levels. Like the other worlds in the game, there are two long levels and a boss fight. Before each level however, you have to go through slide portions, which act as portals. When traveling to Retroville, objects such as Jimmy's Rocket, his laboratory screens and various houses can be spotted. Upon arrival, the Girl-Eating Plant appears to have grown in size after being mutated by the globs, and is holding Cindy captive. It also eats a piece that is needed to power up the mech currently being built. However, both characters as well as the piece aren't seen until much later, and instead Jimmy and Dib defeat other monsters in Retroland, going through attractions such as Bat Outta Heck, the Ferris Wheel and the Petting Zoo. They soon make it to the front entrance, where Carl is trapped in some goo. He's rescued and the two make it back to the headquarters. Danny Phantom and Plankton are then tasked to go to the suburbs of Retroville, where they rescue Sheen and travel through the depths of Jimmy's Lab. The two hijack Jimmy's rocket near the end of the lab, and fly to the Candy Bar, where Cindy is being surrounded by more monsters while being trapped in goo. She is then rescued and scoffs ungratefully. Finally, Spongebob and Technus arrive at the Retroville Mall, where the Girl-Eating Plant is residing. In order to get into its stomach to get the atom, the pair must wear dresses and wigs, making the plant think they're girls and eating them. After attacking its stomach, the piece is retrieved, and the plant spits goo all over Spongebob. Goofs *On Amazon.com, the product description of the game says that Professor Calamitous is a playable character, but he isn't seen or mentioned in the game. Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Games